Smalltown Life
by Riliey Chan
Summary: What do you get when you have; 3 hot 17 year old girls, 3 shady characters,a night club, a pshyco cop, a mob boss, and few other thousand people who couldn't give a damn if the sun exploded tomorrow? New York? Almost you get this fic RR rating to be safe
1. So this is it

Small-Town Life  
  
0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)  
  
Chapter 1: So this is it  
  
0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)  
  
A/n: This might be an out there fic defiantly not for the weak of heart. Mwahahahahahahahhahahahaha! Anywho this fic will jump around so stay on top of your reading ::pull out ruler and points to blackboard. "How did that get there? Oh well":: and you have a math test on Wednesday, oh sorry got a little carried away. This fic should have a little of something for everyone so read away! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Inu not mine. Friends of Inu not mine, until I take drastic action! Mwhahahahahahahahahahhahahaha!  
  
0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)  
  
"Life, its not always what it's cracked up to be. I mean sometimes things just aren't going to turn out the way you want. Sure things can end up crazy, misleading, and just plain screwed up but its not like anyone is out there trying to make things unbearable just to spite you, is there? The right path isn't always the easiest to find but its out there. Good always triumphs over evil, doesn't it? Things have to turn out right in the end, don't they? There hast to be a light at the end of the tunnel no matter how bad your deep dark secret is." -Ayame  
  
0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)  
  
"You're telling me we have to put up with this, there is absolutely noting we can do about it?!?" Kagome clenched her fist in fury at the sight unfolding in front of her. She watched helplessly as her belongings were carried out of her apartment complex and loaded into the back of a repo- truck.  
"Looks that way doesn't it?" Ayame gave a slight wave of her hand as she let the corners of her mouth fall into an unconscious frown.  
"Hey that's mine, What?! I paid the bill on it I swear! Don't take my baby! I won't let you no no no!" Kagura was dragged out of the building in nothing but her short back silk nightgown clutching to her big screen T.V. "I swear if there is even a scratch on the screen I'll have all your necks wrung! It was my best friend," Kagura continued ranting as tears streamed down her face.  
"You could at least open the note, I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding. We'll have our stuff back in the apartment in no time." Ayame unemotionally pulled out a small yellow envelope, which was quickly snatched up by Kagome.  
I looked into that new T.V. you recently bought, turns out it was stolen. You guys are lucky I couldn't take you guys in for it. I know you guys are hiding something when I find out you'll all be sorry you ever tried to get over in a city like this. I'll be watching and waiting for you to slip up. -Kikyo  
"Bull crap!" Kagome angrily ripped and crumpled the note. "When is she going to get over it! I'm not one to hold a grunge but god damn!"  
"Why is it the only way people here can find to get over is to bring someone else down." Ayame sighed turning to go back inside the apartment. " Come on guys life goes own and work starts in thirty minutes so if you guys want an income at all I suggest you get dressed." She slipped inside leaving the door wide open for the rest to follow.  
" I still don't believe that bitch. It's been five whole years and she's still out to get us. You would think after the last incident she wouldn't so gutsy to pull a stunt like this but some people just don't know how to move on I pity her." Kagura stared at the red plush carpet of the apartment hallway in silence. A look of deep sorrow in her eyes almost as if she were about to cry before snapping up abruptly " What's for breakfast?" She called to Ayame a smile now present on her face as she bounded in to go and get ready for work. Kagome gave a short wistful stare down the hall before quietly following.  
  
)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)  
  
"I still don't see why we have to wear such stupid outfits to work in." Kagome complained looking at her starched frilly white apron covering her blue plaid mini-skirt. Her black converse seemed terribly out of place with her deep-blue collared shirt and matching hair bow which she wore somewhat off to the side of her head upsetting her overall mysterious gesture of long ebony locks and bangs slightly hiding her eyes from casual on lookers.  
"Don't complain to me, we all have to wear them you know." Ayame muttered while trying to put her sunset red hair into a ponytail on one side of her head while holding the other hair-tie with her teeth and checking her makeup in a nearby parking meter. Kagura remained quiet for the moment being pretending to ignore the current conversation and putting all attention into getting a cab.  
"Don't worry guys the day is just starting, things are bound to get better." Kagura warmly smiled as an approaching cap slowed to pull over quickly faded as the cab splashed through a seeming large, deep, murky puddle soaking Kagura from head to toe. "Come with us to New York" she grumbled stepping into the cab taking a seat on the far left hand side allowing Ayame and Kagome to scoot in and close the door before pulling away. " Things won't be so bad you said. You'll like it better in the city. What was wrong with a suburban lifestyle? I liked it." She pouted squeezing the water from her tightly and neatly pulled back ponytail.  
  
0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)  
  
A/n: well what do you think good start lemme know what you think good or dare I say bad?! The next chapter will explain more things and will be longer. I think. R+R enjoy Yagate! ^_~ 


	2. Work is for Morons and Losers

Small-Town Life  
  
Work is for morons and losers  
  
A/n: some how I feel this got more confusing oh well I hope you like!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters, yet! But I do own this fic if that's counts for anything. :: Interrogator shakes head no:: Oh. Well I think it should, it does! :: Kicks him in the shin and runs away laughing::  
  
"People are good at heart, that's what they keep telling me. I want to believe it but something deep down just won't let me. Someone prove me wrong for doubting. Its human nature shows compassion right? Where is it then? Why is it always locked away and only comes with stipulations? How can things be so wrong if your hearts in the right place? Someone will always come forward and set things right and in the end it's okay because your heart was in the right place and that's what really matters. -Kagome  
  
"Morning Sango," Ayame threw up her hand in a lack luster gesture as she removed her tan suede jacket and held the door open for her accomplices.  
"Lemme guess, Kikyo and cab again?" Sango tossed a nametag in each of the girls' direction while leaning on the blue, green, and brown speckled bar and blowing a bubble in her hot pink bubblegum.  
"How could you guess? It was only the fifth time thins month." Kagome sighed tossing her handbag behind the counter and taking out a stick of gum and her usual notepad and bright pink pencil from the cash register. Ayame went back into the kitchen returning with a rag and a bucket of warm lemony fresh soapy water and began wiping off tables as Kagura reached into her purse and retrieved a cordless hairdryer and began drying off flopping down in one of the booths closest to the door.  
"Everyday the same thing," She sighed. "You'd have to be nuts to do this all your life."  
"Oh that reminds me," Sango perked up a bit from her drab previous expression. "I got you guys a gig at this night club downtown the owner seemed almost to happy to let you guys in."  
"Our quaint little garage band? Really how much did you pay him off this time o mighty manager?" Ayame rolled her eyes and continued her current task.  
"No really he wanted you guys. Tonight at eight 'o'clock sharp, the guys name Miroku call'em if you don't believe me." Sango tossed a business card across the table Kagura was sitting at and flipped the brightly colored sign on the door over to "open". Kagome snatched up the card before Kagura could even make a move towards it.  
"The all nighterz club, featuring the newest local bands of up state New York. For Manager or appointments call, 1-555-6nightr (155-664-4487) ask for Miroku. Ladies use my cell 333-4562 call anytime." Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
"Okay," Ayame finished the tables and took a notebook and blue fuzzy pen out of her back pocket. "So the guys a little shall we say preoccupied? I'm sure he's ok right?"  
"I'd say more on the eccentric side." Kagome flashed a phony smile and started a pot of coffee.  
"Hello perv!" Kagura threw up her hand in disbelief and went back into the kitchen.  
"Well Nothing at all is not exactly a big time band so we can't be choosey." Ayame popped a piece of gun into her mouth. And stuck her pen into the ponytail on the left hand side of her head and took a seat at the bar waiting for the first customers of the day.  
  
"Yes I'll be working tomorrow, good night" Kagome sarcastically smiled pulling the door closed behind the last few people leaving the diner.  
"What a day my feet are killing me." Ayame kicked off her shoes and sunk into booth with a window. "Damn truckers my ass feels like I sat on a rosebush." She popped a wintogreen lifesaver into her mouth and slumped down crunching away and closing her eyes.  
"You think we'd be used to it by now." Kagura sighed slipping into her jacket and throwing on her purse.  
"We'd better get moving if we want to have time to changed and get warmed up before eight." She glance down at her gold wristwatch and stepped out side into the cold crisp night air.  
"Sango We'll see you there, I'm locking the door kay?" Ayame called to no answer pulling out a small key ring and closing the door to the diner and locking it with a small click.  
"I'll get the cab this time." Kagome pulled her jacket tight around her and looking down at Ayame's stocking feet. "Aren't you going to put your shoes back on?"  
"Nope." Ayame smiled sincerely for the first time all day and laughed a little creating a small puff of smoke from her warm breath. "Finally the load of work is off my shoulders, now lets go out and have some fun tonight girls!" She twirled around loosing her balance and stumbling in a rather large crack in the sidewalk falling into a stranger's outstretched arms.  
"You know you really should be more careful." A Black-haired, Blue- eyed eighteen-year old boy smiled down at Ayame. His hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail that trailed down to about his shoulder blades. He was dressed in all black, baggy pants and a half tucked in shirt that hung out in the front right side, all accented with a studded-pyramid belt and a thick silver chain that hung loosely from his left pocket. Ayame stared momentarily into his sweet smile then pulled away suddenly.  
"What are you my mother?" Ayame snapped standing up on her own and putting up a defensive front.  
"I'd love to stay and chat but I'm kinda running late." He laughed a little to himself and hopped into the cab that Kagome had just got to pull over. "Later chicks," He threw a hand out the window to wave good-bye.  
"I'd say he likes you Ayame." Kagura tried to hold back uproarious laughter behind her left hand.  
"He just, that guy, there's now way were going to make it in time." Kagome threw up her hands in disbelief and sighed. "At least someone got something out of the deal." She shot a glance at Ayame who was now red as a tomato, parity from embarrassment, the rest from anger.  
"You think me and that ugly retard have a chance." Ayame clenched her fist and seethed through her teeth.  
"He was kinda cute." Kagura pointed out thinking it over herself.  
"And he did seem really sincere." Kagome nudged Ayame who turn and even deeper red.  
"Agh, you guys are ridiculous! I can't believe you! We're about to miss the only decent gig we've had in weeks and here you are discussing my love life!" Ayame huffed out to the cub screaming "Taxi!" and throwing up a hand receiving attention immediately.  
"Man she's scary when she's mad." Kagura whispered to Kagome as they got into the cab.  
"You should've seen her when she was eight and I broke her music box. Kagome retuned smiling as she entered the cab as to not piss Ayame off anymore than she already was.  
"Where to ladies?" An eighteen-year-old boy questioned smiling a bit and looking the rearview mirror of the cab. He wore all black as well and looked a little to well made to be a cab driver. Black Dickies, a long sleeve starched shirt, and a leather vest, all blended with his jet back hair and brought out the color of his golden eyes.  
"Uh, umm were going to-to-to uh" Kagome stuttered blushing a little until elbowed hard in the ribs by Ayame and gave a pressing look from Kagura. "Half past eighteen and hot, I mean west. Just drop us off at two thousand twenty-one smile, uh Sachelton." Kagome sighed blushing again.  
  
"Whatever you say cutie" He smiled again and the slightest hint of crimson was seen on his cheeks.  
"You totally blew it." Ayame laughed a bit and passed out a round of lifesavers.  
"Well at least how I did is the least of your worries, how about how are we going to play looking like this and with no instruments." Kagome looked down at her watch, "Its seven-forty-five right now"  
"We'll pull something, we always do" Kagura smiled half heartily at her own slightly misleading words.  
"We'll this is it" Ayame looked at the in window as the pulled to a stop, as she paid the cab driver. "Keep the change," Kagome smiled wink on her way out.  
"Where's my change?" Ayame held her hand out to Kagome as the cab sped off.  
"Uh," Kagome laughed nervously. "We better hurry inside its tacky to be late." She walked towards a dingy purple and black building with a flashing neon sign, The all Nighterz.  
  
A/n: You like? I hope so. Well R&R Yagate! 


	3. Till Death do us Part

Small-Town Life  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Till death do us part  
  
A/n: No, sadly I don't own InuYasha or the piece of The White Stripes song "Seven Nation Army", included in this chapter, man they rock! ^_^ enjoy!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"I used to think everything in life should be fair, then I grew up. If I wanted a fair shot at anything I had to make it that way myself. It was the only way right? People tried to make me waiver but I wouldn't let that happen, I was stronger than that. I did the right thing didn't I? I mean it was the only way out without going in much deeper than I wanted, to make sure things were never much more than I could ever handle.. . -Kagura  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Sango is that you? Over here." Kagome threw up a hand stepping through the door of the club. The lights were dim except for the bar over in the corner of the room, and the presently empty stage.  
"What took you guys so long? You do know you go on in less the ten minutes right?" Sango walked halfway over, stopping in front of the bar and met by Kagura, Kagome, and Ayame.  
" Oh well maybe we can blow this off, or at least get a little more time to get ready." Kagura leaned her backside against the bar looking out at the crowded floor and shadowed faces sighing.  
"I wonder if we can find this Miroku guy, he would be the one to talk to about any of this." Ayame pulled up a bar stool and took a seat.  
"I couldn't help over hearing your conversation, you were talking rather loudly." A voice arouse from behind Ayame.  
"Well what's it to you?" Kagome turned to face the now speaking bartender. He was dressed rather classily for his occupation and the nightclub he was in, a formal black tux and black bowtie with a crisp white handkerchief and single red carnation in his right jacket pocket. His golden eyes looked more radiant looking out at the floor and catching the soft warm glow off the low-lit lights as his sliver long hair draped over his shoulders and back. "I don't know why but I thought I'd save you the time in looking for Miroku by telling you he's not here yet tonight." His disposition was somewhat less than agreeable Kagura thought over from the tone in his voice.  
"Is there something I can help you with?" He turned to Kagome who was unintentionally staring.  
"Oh, no, sorry its just you remind me of someone, although I can't quite put my finger on who." Kagome laughed nervously startled and brought back to reality.  
"Oh speaking of reminding, I brought you guys a change of clothes and your instruments, I didn't think you would have time to make it back." Sango smiled getting up and walking towards the stage, stopping abruptly before and making a sharp right and turning off into the stage prep dressing rooms.  
"Ok, now I know why we pay you." Kagura's eyes lit up as she stepped into the dressing room, seeing familiar clothing and her drumsticks placed neatly on the lighted vanity.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"You don't think this says I'm a girly girl do you?" Kagome questioned looking down at her deep wine colored tube top with flames running along the bottom slightly covered by her dark blue skull and cross bone jean jacket tied around her waist and matching her tattered capris. A rouge lip color almost matching her eye shadow shimmered fighting for dominance on her face with her dark black eyeliner that melted effortlessly into her long black mascara covered eyelashes. Her o-ring belt jingled hitting with her chain as she turned around for Ayame and Kagura to critique.  
"No, as long as you don't think this says join my army of the dead." Kagura struck a pose kicking out a leg and looking in the mirror. Black guy shorts, and a black "noodle boy" shirt twisted up on the side with the sleeves ripped off and wore as cuff bangles around her wrist along with a million other skinny multi colored bracelets going more than half the way up her arm to her elbow. Heavy eyeliner, and white facial powder finished the look.  
" I like, but really I don't give a damn what you think about my look." Ayame placed a fingerless gloved hand on her hip letting the other hang down at her side. She wore a short black pleated star skirt with a star studded belt and black fishnets. Clear shimmer lip-gloss and black eyeliner that intensified the corner of her eyes was the extent of her makeup. Her corset like black strapless shirt and bold belt buckle choker brought out the color of her gold armband and huge hoop earrings, a different size in each hole and a star and chain stud next to her cuff near the top of her ear. "Well I'm ready as I'll ever be." She picked up her white, silver star covered guitar and played a quick scale a few power chords and slipped the strap over her head. "And I'm talking to myself at night because I can't forget. Back and forth through my mind, behind a cigarette. And the message coming from my eyes says leave it alone." Kagome warmed up singing on her bass joined by Ayame on her guitar and Kagura singing along.  
"Don't want to hear about it. Every single one's got a story to tell. Everyone knows about it. From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell.. ."  
"Guys your on." Sango popped her head into the dressing room door interrupting the jam session. "Hey , good luck out there." She pushed them out onto the stage and into the hot spot lights. Ayame squinted at first looking out at the crowd adjusting her distortion pedal as Kagura sat at the drum set and gave the count off.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Oh my gosh we were awesome they loved us" Kagome squealed coming down off the stage high back in the dressing room.  
"Well we would have been nearly as good with our lead singer and guitarist." Kagura lightly punched Ayame's right arm.  
"But I can't over shadow our bassist and might I add our song writer." Ayame elbowed Kagome.  
"But wait there's more, Nothing at All would be dead without the killer drum solos." Kagome gestured to Kagura who pretended to be embarrassed and was accepting applause from and imaginary audience until she put a hand up for praise to stop.  
"The real heart of this band is our manager and publicist and our best friend." Kagura bowed as Sango rose from her seat near the exit and blushed.  
"Your much much to kind." Sango joined in pretending to be a movie star accepting some prestigious award as she carelessly opened the wrong door leading out of the dressing room and to the alley behind the nightclub. Ayame, Kagome, and Kagura were surprised to see the cab driver, the bartender, and the boy from Ayame's skirmish earlier tonight.  
"You don't think? I thought they looked weird but," Kagome started.  
"You mean? No way not in a million years could they," Kagura cut in.  
"Come on you don't really mean that do you?" Sango questioned.  
"Lets just wait and find out to be sure." Ayame slipped out the door followed quietly by Kagura, Kagome and, Sango. They crouched behind a dumpster, ignoring the smell, listing closely to the conversation and looking through the gap between the dumpster and the building. The bartender spoke first.  
"So lemme guess you idiots got nothing?"  
"Oh come on Sesshomaru, like you did any better you said he'd be here tonight and we could finish the job." The boy from earlier spoke in a mocking tone.  
"Like you've been any help at all so far Kouga." The cabdriver directed back at the boy.  
"Well what do you have InuYasha." Kouga retorted a smirk now present on his face.  
" I know where the target is headed next." InuYasha shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled back at the now emotionless Kouga who was kicking at nothing on the ground.  
"Well then pack it up neatly we move tomorrow." Sesshomaru sighed looking down at his watch.  
"What do you think they mean by target?" Kagome whispered shifting slightly. And bumping into the dumpster causing the lid to slam shut.  
"Kill me now." Ayame whispered as the girls franticly tried to find somewhere to hide. Sesshomaru waved Kouga and InuYasha in the direction of the dumpster, Kagura held her breath. A tabby cat hopped out from under the dumpster and bounded off down the alley removing all suspicion from the dumpster until Sango tried to move her left leg out from under her knocking over a stage ladder in the process.  
"Hey let me go!" Sango struggled as Kouga picked up Ayame and Sango each by an arm.  
"I know judo!" Kagura warned as she and Kagome were grabbed in the same manner by InuYasha.  
"Well what do we have here?" Sesshomaru looked over the struggling cursing girls. "Who are you and what do you know?" He stopped pacing. Ayame spit her gum out in Sesshomaru's face, "Why should you care?" She snapped as Sango, Kagome, and Kagura broke out into muffled laughter.  
"So should we knock out gas them and hope they forget?" Kouga questioned still with a tight grip on Ayame and Sango.  
"Hey I know who the are, they're the girls that were performing here tonight and I think that ones their manager." InuYasha gestured towards Sango.  
"We might not have to dispose of them, we might actually have a spot for them." Sesshomaru finished wiping off his face with the handkerchief from his pocket and replacing a new handkerchief in the old ones place.  
"Whoa, I haven't agreed to anything, and I don't think I will." Kagura made a face thinking of the idea.  
"Its either that or would could kill you now." InuYasha suggested.  
"You know we never liked our lives anyway." Kagome forced a smile, "So what do you have in mind."  
"We're assassins, plain and simple." Kouga smiled at the simplicity.  
"And we fit in how?" Sango stayed where she was of her on accord now.  
"The guy were after seems to be looking for talent and you would be the perfect ruse." Sesshomaru tapped each of the with the tip of the red carnation from his pocket.  
"Ow," Ayame rubbed her shoulder. "What was that for,"  
"You've been chipped." InuYasha let go of Kagome and Kagura. "You're stuck with us for life or you're dead." Kouga released Ayame and Sango. "Oh great, just what I've always wanted." Ayame sighed.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/n: Well I was going to actually put a song the girls sung in this chappie and had planned to, but I'm way too lazy XD, well maybe if I get some reviews I'll include it next time, it was a pretty awesome song, I wrote my self ^_^ well R&R ROCK ON WHITE STRIPES!!!! 


	4. Life as it Should Be

Smalltown Life  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Chapter 4: Life as it should be  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
A/n: No I haven't died, as of yet anyway. Sorry it's taken so long for me to get around to updating this, a lot of things have happened to me since I've written; writers block, school, moving, major depression( I could go on but I wont) But anyway on a happier note I will be updating more regularly, like say once twice a week from now on so enjoy) Oh and This chappie is dedicated to KagomeHigurashi66 she has single handedly reviewed for every chapter I appreciate it ! ^_^ You waited patiently you deserve it!  
  
Disclaimer: Inu's not mine no matter how hard I wish and how many Leprechauns I torture.Mwhahahahahahahahahah! XD  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Trust, what a stupid human emotion. If you never let your guard down you can never get hurt. That's the best way for things to be, you only have to depend on yourself. When you're in control of your life your always going exactly where you want. This way you never just happen to meet loneliness. You always know what to expect right? Your heart will never waver from its true goal, will it? You'll never be lost right? ~Ayame  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Shopping!"  
"No. .."  
"Movie!"  
"No. .."  
"Beach!"  
"No. .."  
" Night club!"  
"Pier 39! Skate park! Japantown!"  
"Restaurant! Mission district! Golden Gate park!" Kagome and Kagura went back and forth jumping on the beds of the hotel room with guide books in hand pestering Sesshomaru.  
"I'm going out." Ayame pulled on her jacket heading for the door sighing.  
"But wait you're going to miss out on all the fun." Kagome stopped bouncing.  
"Its okay, I'll live." Ayame flashed a fake smile.  
"Who says you can leave?" Sesshomaru stood up putting aside to current paper he had been reading.  
" I don't give a fuck what you say. I'm leaving, its not like I have a choice, I'm out of eyeliner." Ayame dropped a small glass container on the floor stepping on it. With a sickening squish it broke letting the dark black liquid ooze from inside staining the carpet as Ayame turned emotionless to the door.  
"When she's like this It's best to just let her go, especially if she broke the eyeliner." Sango yawned sleepily from the couch keeping her eyes shut.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The air was cold here in San Francisco Ayame thought as she walked briskly down the street her jacket wrapped tightly around her. She looked down at her black converse as she headed down the streets in no particular order till she ended down at the beach.  
"The air is so fresh and clean here," She sighed sitting on the high retaining wall overlooking the sandy banks down below. All the thoughts that had been causing her trouble stopped tumbling around in her head as the fresh salty breeze beat up against her face. The only sound she focused on was the steady beating of the waves against the shore until a voice called out behind her startling her almost enough to fall off her perch.  
"It really lets you see the true you up here doesn't it?" a familiar voice called out. Ayame turned to see Kouga, then turned back towards the ocean in disgust. "That was quite a little episode back there in the hotel, Sesshomaru is always like that, I guess one of has to be." Kouga took a seat next to Ayame who pretended to be too preoccupied to hear. Kouga looked over her shoulder, seeing her strumming an imaginary guitar. "What are you doing?" He laughed a little unintentionally.  
"Kiss mine." Ayame snapped back to reality giving Kouga an icy stare and hopping down off onto the sandy shores of the beach as I t started to drizzle. Kouga shook his head in disbelief and followed suit.  
" Hey I think you might need this, I think it's the right brand" Kouga reached into his pocket and returned with a small black bottle of liquid eyeliner matching the on Ayame had smashed earlier. Kouga ran to catch up and grabbed Ayame's arm. She spun around her eye makeup running from the rain making her look distressed as if crying. Kouga placed the bottle in her hand smiling as if it were some major accomplishment.  
"I don't need your pity or smiles." Ayame turned as quickly as she had before and continued sloshing down the beach.  
" Hey wait what did I do to make you hate me? Or at least what can I do to make it up to you." Kouga called after Ayame while she was still in earshot. She paused taking the shoes off her feet and quietly replying. " Die.. . or leave me alone.. ." Looking strait, ahead continuing down the shore, clutching the small bottle tightly in her hand splashing barefoot in the washing in foam and waves as the spray tossed her nearly soaked hair as she disappeared from sight.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"1,2,3, bed!" The girls all called out at once trying to decide to who got to sleep where.  
" Well I call sofa then." Sango giggled bounding to the pull out in the middle of the room.  
"Then where are we supposed to sleep?" InuYasha asked looking puzzled at the three beds.  
"Tough luck." Kagome patted InuYasha on the back.  
"I hope that floors not too hard." Kagura giggled jumping on then climbing into her bed of choice.  
"I guess they though we were couples, we'd better call down for cots." Sesshomaru sighed as Ayame and Kagome snuggled down in their beds.  
"I don't need one, I'll share with Ayame." Kouga got in the bed on the side Ayame was farthest away from.  
"Oh, this bitch." Ayame kicked Kouga sending him rolling out he bed and on to the floor. " I guess since you don't want a cot you'd better practice sleeping standing up."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
A/n: I know its not that great or long but hey it's a start.. . right? We'll I know I'm gonna here from you whether I like it or not so, Yagate! ^_~ 


	5. Looking to the Past

Small-Town Life  
  
|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
  
Chapter 5: Looking to the past  
  
|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
  
A/n: I was kinda disappointed with the outcome of last chapter so this one has to be better to get me out of my writing slump. KagomeHigurashi66, just hearing you liked it was encouraging, Arigatou!! ^_^ For the rest of you who didn't review, don't be shy it's not like I'm going to hunt you down or anything. Those of you who care or read my other stories I should be updating Night in Demon manner soon, sorry its taken so long I just haven't been inspired. A small side note I'm thinking of stating another story but, all my ideas kinda got shot down quickly. So if you have anything you want to see me write about let me know. It doesn't have to be InuYasha, and if you want to co-author just e-mail me @ DemonessAyame@sailiormoon.com It'll be fun don't worry, I don't bite.. . often.. . Well on with the story. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu.. . only every piece of merchandise I can get my hands on that has Inu's face or is associated in any way. Thank you.  
  
|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
  
When you look at the night sky what do you see? Are you looking at what's in front of you or are you really looking for yourself? You feel so out of touch with every thing you could just stay there forever, staring blankly hoping to find something you're not really sure of. In the sky you can see your destiny twinkling faintly and intertwined with everyone else's but its still there. Can you find it? Will you ever?.. . ~ Kagome  
  
|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
  
"No, no, just leave me alone." Kagome half mumbed into her pillow as she tuned over in her bed kicking the covers off. " Wait, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." Kagome finished just a pillow collided with her head.  
" Hey shut up up there, some of us are trying to sleep." Sesshomaru growled pulling the covers tightly around him and rolling over in his cot slightly lower than the normal beds in the room. (obviously not a morning person, is he?)  
"Hey," Ayame sat up in her bed.  
"What," Sesshomaru snarled obviously annoyed. Suddenly with out warning he was pelted with three flying objects.  
"Lay off Kagome, its not her fault." Kagura looked at Sesshomaru angrily rearing back with her remaining pillow ready for protest.  
"She's had enough problems in her life to have nightmares, and she doesn't need any shit off you." Ayame looked at Kagome a deep pain flickering in her eyes coming from somewhere far off behind her exterior, like a long extinguished candle. "Come on now guys is this anyway to start the morning." Sango leaned over the back of the couch. InuYasha and Kouga just tossed a look of confusion to each other and decided it best not to comment.  
  
|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
  
"So faintly I can hardly remember.. ." Kagome sighed closing her eyes. She was sitting under a fairly good-sized tree in Golden Gate Park. The sun felt good against her legs that were exposed from her bright pink polka dot betty dress. The shade was cool and welcoming against her face as she relaxed into almost a dream like state.  
"What have you been up to?" Kagome jumped a bit, startled at InuYasha's voice. She cracked open and eye to see him standing above her smiling that warm smile that always melted her like a Popsicle left outside on a warm summers day.  
"Well not too much of anything, just thinking mostly." She sat up as InuYasha took a seat next to her. "A dream I had brought back some memories I could go without." Kagome looked wistfully out a passing child and her mother. "So carefree and able to be happy, she has her life ahead of her to look forward to and a caring mother by her side to help her through anything that stands in her way from getting to where she wants to be and becoming the person she sees as her self in the near future.. ." Kagome trailed off the smile that was present before now fading to a desolate look of longing.  
"You want to tell me what that was all about, it's okay if you don't though." InuYasha asked his voice laced with understanding and sympathy.  
"Its along story,"  
"I have all the time in the world for you.. ." Kagome smiled turning to face InuYasha then looking back down at the ground.. .  
"I was a normal five-year-old kid, happy, smart, and just like every five-year-old I thought the whole world revolved around me. Everything was as it should be and always was going to be that way forever, a normal life for a normal little girl growing up in a small town, or so I thought."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Five-year-old Kagome is walking with her mother. She is in a burgundy dress and Mary Jane's. She clings tightly to a few fingers of her mom's hand as they walk. " Momma where are you taking me today," Kagome looks up expectantly to her mother.  
"School, you know that, you're going to go and be a very bright little girl and make mommy proud right?" She simply smiles down at Kagome who is very excited.  
"Anything for you momma." Kagome smiles and laughs as her whole face lights up.  
"I'll be back to get you after school is over. I love you my little angel."  
"Bye mom I love you too." She waves as her mother leaves and looks of second thoughts about this school thing begin to set in. "Hiya, I'm Ayame are you going into this class?" a little girl with fiery red hair pulled up into two ponytails, a little yellow sun dress and bright happy green eyes smiles looking at Kagome. " Umm yea, I'm Kagome." She smiles back "Kagome hmmm? I like your name." Ayame laughs. " I like yours too." Kagome laughs along. " Let's be friends." Ayame extends a hand to Kagome. "Okay," Kagome takes Ayame's hand and together they walk into the classroom together. They see a little girl standing alone off to the side of the rest of the children. Her black hair is in a neat ponytail and she is in a blue skirt and a frilly blue top, her red eyes are watering as if she is about to cry.  
"Hey I know you, you just moved in next door to me." Ayame calls out to her.  
"That's right, I don't know any one yet." Kagura looks up as her tears reside.  
" You can be our friend." Kagome smiles reaching out to her.  
"I'm Kagura, I'm glad I have two friends now instead of none." She laughed as the girls skip off together.  
  
"That was the Happiest day of my life, or at least it was till school was out. My mother was the nicest person in the world I knew besides my new friends, but my father was a completely different story. He always said I was a mistake and wasn't very nice to my mother either. I was glad he wasn't home very often but today, he was. My mother and I moved to apartment after that night, we were afraid for our lives. I never saw or heard from my father again at least. My mother was very stressed out after that and was never the same. She was always tired from working two jobs but always made time for me. When one of the most popular girls in school, Kikyo, started to pick on she came in and talked to the teacher. She always threw a birthday party for me. And was always nice to my friends. Then it happened when I was in sixth grade.. ."  
  
"Mom I'm home, I told the girl who just moved in down the hall I would come over right after I checked in. Sango is her name I think she seems really nice. Mom?" Kagome set her book bag down by the kitchen table and took a complete lap around the apartment. " Mom, mom?" Kagome stopped looking at the answering machine, "five messages, hmmm.. . that's strange mom should have looked at these by now, I know she should have at least been home for a minute, she's always here when I get home." She turned to look at the refrigerator. There amongst the "A" papers and pictures was a note, written across the front side in her mother's familiar scratch was "Kagome" She carefully unfolded it, looking it over then falling to the ground stunned tears freely falling blurring the ink on the pretty flowered paper. " I'm sorry I have to leave you Kagome, It got to be too much for me. You know if there was any other way I would have chosen it. I won't see you again, please don't try to find me. I love you my little angel. Good bye, I'm always watching over you.. ."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"I never saw my mom again. I moved in with Ayame and her mother after  
that and went on with my life. A year later They found my mother's car in  
the local lake. They say she committed suicide. I don't think she did,  
but I really don't care." Kagome looked back at InuYasha.  
"I'm sorry you went through a lot." InuYasha placed his hand on her's  
and gently gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She blushed deeply.  
"What was that for?" Kagome chocked out, her mouth going dry. InuYasha  
rose to his feet, slowly walking away. He stopped suddenly turning.  
"It's okay to move on, No one will blame you.. ."  
|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
  
A/n: Well what do you think? I don't know, it was the kinda mood I was in I guess. What else do you expect from a Saturday afternoon spent at home? Maybe that kiss came in from just watching the second movie, if you haven't seen it yet its pretty good I recommend it. Not sure what next chapie is going to be about yet, It will come when I write it I guess. Yagate ^_^ 


	6. Sleeping all day, staying up all night

Small-Town Life   
  
Chapter6: Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
  
A/n: Hey guys, long time no see huh? I'm sorry you know how things can be.. . School, and what not. But I thought you guys had waited long enough for an update so I told myself that I had to put time aside for my faithful readers and the new ones who will hopefully stumble on to this story and will become enthused readers. So here is the next chapter and hopefully more updates will soon follow.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters used in this story are probably registered trademarks of Takahashi Rumiko, if not then.. . ::looks around and places stamp on official documents :: then they have a backup owner, Thank you.  
  
"Ewww, I hate pink." Ayame pulled at the collar of a pink dress with sequins and a sash with a rather large rose sewn on.  
"The frills want to eat me, get 'em off, get em' off, they burn!" Kagura laughed pretending to suffocate herself with a number of petticoats that were strewn around her.  
"I don't care what you guys want to wear as long as I get this one." Kagome held up a sunshine yellow short rose-bell skirt. Kagome, Kagura and, Ayame shuffled through a few large old rustic style trunks, tossing all things unstylish to the outskirts of the room and creating piles of possible outfits on the bed behind them.  
"Alright, how about this one?" Sango stepped out of the bathroom, taking a few steps then turning a catwalk spin. She was wearing a tight white mid thigh length dress, with a diagonal shoulder strap running on her left side with the neck following the diagonal cut to under her right arm. The diagonal cut along her back was covered over in a white see through silky mesh that wrapped around and made the missing sleeve for her right side and opened to a wide bell around her wrist. She wore her hair down and a white bow was present in her hair on the left side.  
"Wow Sango you look awesome, and you could finish that off with white hills." Kagome waved the pair of shoes before tossing them across the room to Sango who quickly put them on.  
"Well I'm ready to go, you guys find anything yet?"  
"I have my outfit," Kagome held up the yellow skirt, a short yellow tube top, and a pair of yellow flip-flops.  
"Here's mine," Kagura patted a red shirt with flared fishnet sleeves and some silky red drawstring pants with matching red high top converse.  
"This is all I could find," Ayame lay upside down off the bed with her dark out channel sunglasses on. In her lap was a pair of black platform Greek-style tie-around sandals, a black sleeveless tie around the neck shirt with a big silver hoop where the v-neck met in the middle that was just short enough to leave some of her midriff showing, and a short black skirt with shingles around the bottom. "Of course I will have to wear my arm cuff and a few bracelets but I haven't thought about what earrings to wear yet.  
  
"Have you seen the guys? They said they would be back by now." Kagome flicked through the channels on the T.V. as she yawned flipping the back of her flip-flops form sheer boredom.  
"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm up for just leaving." Ayame went to the door turning as she opened it to call back, "Come on guys it will be fun." She collided into Kouga who was walking through the door at the same time. Ayame stumbled and fell backwards and ended up with Kouga on top of her, She blushed deeply as she looked into his eyes.  
"Ayame, I thought you said you weren't like this." Kouga laughed. Ayame stopped blushing closing her eyes and twitching in disgust.  
"Kouga you're so damn heavy!" She pushed him off her sitting up and fixing her hair.  
"Where were you heading off to in such a hurry anyway?" Sesshomaru asked pulling on the sleeve cuffs of his tuxedo and straitening his handkerchief and red chrysanthemum in his chest pocket.  
"We haven't even briefed you on the objectives of tonight yet, we are going to need everyone to pull this off." InuYasha stepped in helping Ayame to her feet.  
"Not to mention I would be lonely all night if you weren't there." Kouga dusted himself off but stayed seated on the floor.  
"Oh and I almost forgot here is what I told you I had for all of you." InuYasha handed each girl a handbag with a variety of everyday looking items in it.  
"Accessories?" Sango lifted and eyebrow.  
"Well kind of, you might need them, you see the earring is a listening device, click the red button on the gold bangle bracelet and we all can hear what you hear like a two way microphone, or click the blue button and you can use it to hear through things or click the green one to hone in on a specific sound. The hairspray is liquid nitrogen, the lipstick is paralysis gloss, make sure you put on the color before the shiner. Then the others are the usual, eyeliner/laser, eyelash curler/lock pick, Necklace video camera, and oh and the ring has a built in utility knife, everything else you probably wont have to use, but you never know right?"  
"What are guys getting us into?!?!" Kagura passed a look of nervousness around the room.  
"Don't worry, I think you guys are ready for a regular nightclub run." Sesshomaru smirked.  
"A nightclub run!?!" The girls chimed.  
  
A/n: Well I know it was boring but you have to get through it sometime but I hope it is enough of a hype to get you ready for the next chapter, I know some of you must be dying to know what a night club run is, am I right? Well look for the next chapter and keep reading to find out. Yagate 


	7. I'd love to kill for you, I'd love to ki...

Small-Town Life   
  
Chapter 7: I'd love to kill for you, I'd love to kill you.. .  
  
A/n: I hope this is quick enough for all you impatient fans. I know the last chapter was a little slow (really slow) and some of you might not have enjoyed it (zZzZzZzZzZ) so I feel obligated to update for you all quickly. I hope this chapter is more up to the standards that you all have grown to expect. Ahhhhh! And yes I did forget the quote at the beginning ; ... its not my fault I'm so over worked. Pouts oh and this chapter is dedicated to Alex, you put up with me at the movie theater and then I walked out on you, hehehehe gomen, no hard feelings I hope, I didn't mean to just totally ditch you... but it was cold in there '  
  
Disclaimer: All InuYasha characters do not belong to me so I take no such credit except for the lives I have given them and their personalities in this story. (If you steal my idea I'll find out .. . yes it is copyrighted so ha!) © ::sticks out tongue::  
  
Every time something happens that's good, and equal bad will have to happen as well. It's just the way things are: cause and effect, ying and yang, action and reaction. Why can't things wait for a moment? When you loose something someone else finds it, your worst day, their best. When you fall out of love someone else falls in. Time waits for no man, but can't lady luck be kind? Can you ever escape the down end of things or at least postpone it for a while? Kagura  
  
"Alright so all we have to do is find this guy, tag him, and record our conversation?" Kagome asked making a face at the picture of a suave- looking man with short-black hair.  
"So what's the lucky guys name?" Ayame lifted up her sunglasses enough to see the picture Kagome held clearly.  
"His names Miroku, and don't take him lightly, he has a way with the ladies, if you know what I mean." Kouga winked at Ayame who only returned an icy stare.  
"So why don't we stop fooling around and go get him already?" Kagura stood at the door with her jacket thrown over her shoulder. Sango slowly rose to her feet deep in thought.  
"Miroku, Miroku... now I know I've heard that name before..." Sango tapped a finger on the side of her face while staring at the floor. Ayame looked up and caught Kagome and Kagura eyes,  
"The pervert!" Kagome, Sango, Kagura, and Ayame shouted in unison.  
"You know the guy?" InuYasha raised an eyebrow.  
"No, not really anyways... you see the first night we met you guys at the night club, well we were hired for the gig by him." Kagome bit the side of her mouth out of nervous habit.  
"Well this might play right in for us after all." Sesshomaru smirked heading outside.  
  
Music blared as the musty odor of people crammed together re- breathing the same warm air rushed out and collided with the cool crisp air of night when the door was opened to The Only Show You Need To Know nightclub. "You girls know what to do." Kouga's calm voice rang out only loud enough for each girl to hear him in her earring. "Now if you should run in to any trouble that Inu's stuff can't get you out of, Sesshomaru is at the bar and InuYasha and I are at the two main entrances, good luck girls." A quick moment of static and then InuYasha's voice picked up where Kouga had left off.  
"I think your opportunity to get this guy quick just came up, start heading for the stage."  
"What is he talking about?" Kagome trailed behind Kagura and Ayame who were already working their way through the crowd.  
"And now the portion of the night you all have been waiting for, its time for the open mike competition." The man onstage handed over the microphone to a balding man who started to sing a country song about some guy loosing his lady and finding a dog. Ayame winced at all the wrong notes hit,  
"I can't stand here and watch this torture anymore." She pushed through the crowd followed by Kagome and Kagura. Ayame hopped up on stage and stepped on the microphone cord causing it to fall out of the man on stages hands. "I'll take it from here hun," Ayame reached down to pick up the microphone then instead of coming all the way back to a standing position, she kept her head slightly tilted down in order for her bangs to hang over her eyes and hide a good portion of her face. "Now..." Ayame held the note and was joined by Kagome and Kagura who hopped onto the stage. Ayame lifted her face to fully absorb the stage lights while strongly singing out the melody. Kagome and Kagura danced along while singing the harmony accompaniment."...Its time, I fear to tell. I've been holding it back so long, but something strange, deep inside of me is happening. I feel unlike I've ever felt and its making me scared. That I may not be what I think I am..." Miroku sat at his private table in the back of the club.  
"Who are those girls up on stage?" Miroku picked up his cell phone calling the stage security. "Don't let those girls leave..." He laughed a little to himself, "It's almost too easy."  
"So I must, let us break free. I can never be what you need. If there was a way, through the hurt, then I would find it, I'd take the bows. Yes I would fight it, but this is the one, impossible dream, to love. What am I if I can't be yours..." Ayame, Kagura, and Kagome all struck a pose and turned to exit the stage.  
"Hey you three come with me." A stage bouncer steeped in front of Ayame.  
"And what if I don't want to?" Ayame playfully fluttered her eyelashes fiddling with her bracelets and clicking the red button on her gold bangle. Kagome stuck her foot out while giving a look to Kagura who followed cue. "You know I don't think I will." Ayame advanced toward the bouncer causing him to take a step back falling over Kagome and Kagura.  
"Run!" Kagome hopped over the bouncer towards the exit only to bump into Sango.  
"We gotta blend or step." Kagura frantically rummaged through her bag.  
"Hey guys we-" Sango was cut off as a black gloved black hand covered her mouth and the girls were grabbed from behind...  
  
A/n: Well I hope I don't have you waiting for too long for the next update and I thank all of you who are still reading, it means a lot to me, , well tell me what you think. Yagate 


End file.
